nfandomcom-20200216-history
Xaelar
|} xaelar is an inactive German highscorer and former grandmaster who started playing N during January 2007, and became one of the top 5 highscorers (ranked by 0ths) in May 2007 before overtaking Mr_Lim to be the overall 0th leader for a record 3 years before he was finally surpassed by vankusss in January 2011. xaelar is one of the best known and most prolific highscorers of all time. His dedication to N''', (especially Metanet levels) earned him a lot of impressive awards, achievements and prestige among highscorers and non-highscorers alike. He holds the record for the highest amount of '''0ths held at one time, with 272 of them. He also has an outstanding Total Level Score' '''of over '''71.5k' seconds, which seemed almost insurmountable until it was surpassed by EddyMataGallos during September 2012. xaelar reached around 556 top-20 Scores during 2008, and that overall tally has not changed 4 years later. During April 2011, xaelar suddenly disappeared. Everybody thought he had left until 6 months later, during October, he posted saying his computer had been having problems saving his progress, and that he would come back. However, in the following 2 months he made a mere 11 posts, and then he completely disappeared. His last post was from December 2011, although his last visit was on May 2012. Due to vankusss losing a bunch of 0ths and Last_FairyTail being revealed as xaelar, he overtook vankusss once again without submitting a single score since 1 March 2012. Although he was now ranked 1st and the Grandmaster was Eddy. As of 8 September 2012, xaelar keeps his 1st ranking on the Total 0th Rankings with 107 0ths, and 4th on the Top20 Rankings with 556 of them. He is also ranked 1st on Total Game Score Rankings with 71537 seconds. xaelar, along with Mr_Lim began to dominate the highscoring scene in early to mid 2007 and rapidly took a lot of 0th scores; rising into the top 5 for that category. By 2008, Mr_Lim's departure left xaelar as the most dominant player in the game. By May of 2008, xaelar had the most 0ths, with over 200 of them - only the third player to accomplish this. He also has the most highscore 0ths on NReality. xaelar also has a forum account http://forum.therealn.com/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=229 , which he regularly uses to post runs and compete in competitions. On June 1 2009, xaelar continued to assert his highscoring dominance when he amassed an incredible 268 0ths on the original Metanet Boards when he claimed 16-3. This made xaelar statistically the best player of all time; beating retired veteran player, Trib4lmaniac's longstanding four year old record of 267 0th scores. On 23 September 2009 (highscore ranking #70), xaelar achieved the most 0ths ever to date with 272 '''of them. By 23 January 2010, xaelar had fallen to '''249 0ths, and consequently; due to his steady decline in activity, coupled with the sheer mass of 0ths he was defending from new wave players such as vankusss and eru_bahagon, fell to under 200 0ths -''' the first time he had been sub-200 0ths since late 2008. xaelar eventually slipped from 0th to 1st in early January 2011, when vankusss had five consecutive weeks of taking 10 0ths or more and took over as 0th leader for the first time in over 3 years. When EddyMataGallos asked xaelar if he'd defend the coveted overall 0th position, xaelar simply responded, "No." However, a few months later in March and April 2011, xaelar submitted a barrage of 0ths over a few weeks to clinch the top spot once more from vankusss. xaelar remains an active part of N's highscoring community which includes entering highscoring tournaments such as Blur 4 where he surprisingly failed to qualify to make the top 8 for the highscores section after evidently struggling to find a good route on the round 5 map (since demos are kept hidden from other players). xaelar finished '''10th in both the highscores and speedrun section of the competition. xaelar recently innovated 88-4 and fought determinedly with vankusss to post a very impressive run which he earned a Dronie nomination for; smashing lookatthis's previous 0th run by 2.175 seconds. xaelar has also submitted some maps on Numa Awards xaelar has won several awards and honours, including a Dronie award for player of the year in 2008. He also was ranked 1st in ska's list of most influential N players of all time, behind Mr_Lim. xaelar won Elimination 2 in early 2008 which was hosted by ska, and came runner up in seasons 1 and 3 of Blur. Category:Player Category:Highscorers